Magnetic resonance wireless charging may employ a magnetic coupling between a transmit (Tx) coil and a receive (Rx) coil. A common issue seen in these types of wireless charging systems is a non-uniform distribution of power delivered to the Rx coil as it is moved to various dispositions in a plane parallel to a plane of a Tx coil surface. In this scenario, a non-uniform power distribution received at the Rx coil may be due to a non-uniform magnetic field. The variation of the magnetic field may be especially pronounced when the Tx and Rx coils are closer together.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.